


Stan and/or Ford Lovers Not-Anonynmous

by Nour386



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multiverse discord shenanigans, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nour386/pseuds/Nour386
Summary: While browsing the multiverse internet you come across a link to a Discord server that discribed itself as a support group for those in the multiverse who found themselves romantically invovled with Stan and Ford Pines. How bad could it be?
Relationships: Ford Pines/Original Character(s), Ford Pines/Reader, Stan Pines & Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Stan and/or Ford Lovers Not-Anonynmous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SiroCyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiroCyll/gifts).



> I based this fic off of a [post](https://siro-cyll.tumblr.com/post/189607433344/this-is-a-hypothetical-idea-a-support-group-for) by [Siro-cyll on tumblr](https://siro-cyll.tumblr.com) so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed their post.

Dating an interdimensional explorer had its benefits. Sure, there was the occasional bounty hunter after your partner’s head, but those were of little concern. The benefits greatly outweighed those wanna be threats. Tales of adventure, sweet nothings whispered to your ear in forgien tongues. However, one of your favourites definitely was the advanced technology. 

You stared at your phone screen. The link beckoned you as you unconsciously chewed your lip. It had been a good year or so since Stanford, with Fiddleford’s help, had upgraded your phone to connect to interdimensional internet servers. The man obviously decided to use some pirated channels. There was deeply seeded distrust within him that stopped him from paying for an internet connection to other dimensions.

“They’re advanced enough to know that connections like this should be a human right. So why should I pay some exuberant price they demand?” Stanford had explained, halfway through installing an oversized satellite dish to the top of the Shack.

The sound of your partner’s gentle snores brought you out of your thoughts. He looked so tender laying in bed beside you. Calm, gentle, like a light breeze on a cool winter afternoon. 

The cast he wore on his arm restricted his movements, or so the Doctor said. He seemed to have no trouble wriggling around in his sleep and becoming a jumbled mess of limbs with you under the covers.You shook your head and took another look at the link on your phone. Ford had promised you that he had installed numerous protections against viruses and possible spies but you still felt uneasy. With a deep breath, you steeled your resolve and pressed on the link.

The Discord app on your phone opened up, showing you a new server that you had joined. “Stan and Ford Lovers Not-Anonymous” the title read. 

A message appeared in the general chat room announcing your arrival. You gave a quick skim of the preceding conversation, which centered on a posted picture of Stan and Ford standing on a boat wearing large beards and cocky grins. The accompanying caption read “beards!” followed by multiple messages which could only be described as emoji-based cooing.

You scrolled further down to find messages of welcome from people with names that were quite obviously inside jokes.

DynamaxMcPines:

Welcome! Newbie   
  
PinesPlanter:   
Another victim to our little hole. 

EggHunter:

Hello new friend!

You quickly typed out an introduction, your name, favourite colour, prefered song from a popular cartoon, and which one of the Pines brothers you were dating. This seemed to appease the people who were online. 

EggHunter:

Ah, a fellow Ford lover I see?

You   
I can’t help having good taste.

DynamaxMcPines

He seduced you with text books and 38 sided die didn’t he?

EggHunter

That’s how he got me

  
EdelwoodCookie

I distinctly remember you saying that he had flexed in front of you by mistake at the library and you’d been smitten since.

EggHunter   
SHUT   
  


DynamaxMcPines

What’s the matter? Don’t want to admit that you fell for him before he could even get his dice out?

EggHunter

What did I do to deserve this kind of bullying?

You

Is your Stanford muscular?

Egghunter

I may have convinced my husband to continue working out. 

EdelwoodCookie

He said it was for “fitness” but we know it was for a better “view”

EggHunter

I hate you   
I hate you so much right now

EdelwoodCookie

What’s the matter? I thought you were  _ egg _ cited to tell us about your husband’s progress

EggHunter

Please, don’t do this to me

DynamaxMcPines

Why, just yesterday you said you were  _ eggstatic  _ at your Ford’s gains

The conversation rushed on for a couple of minutes many egg puns being thrown back and forth. You felt a small smile spread across your face as you read some of the more  _ eggregious _ puns. As you tried to figure out a way to worm your way back into the conversation, your eyes lit up and your smile turned wicked. Your thumbs worked quickly on your keyboard.

You   
Guys, this great fun and all, but I don't really understand the  _ yolk _

Multiple key smash messages were sent in reply. “EggHunter” posted a picture of Marge Simpson holding an egg with the caption “I just think they’re neat.” There was a lull in the conversation before someone sent another message.

PinesPlanter

Does anyone have any cute pictures of their Stan to share? I miss my sailor man ;-;

EggHunter   
I might.

You

I think I might have something that could fit the bill

EggHunter

oh?

DynamaxMcPines

👀

EdelwoodCookie

Make sure it’s in the right chat please

With a little direction you scrolled on your phone, looking for the chatroom titled “Stanera” with little emoji accepting the title. Opening up the image gallery of your phone you dug up a photograph you took of your Stanford. He was sitting at the dinner table with an embarrassed grin on his face with his arm in a sling. His white bandaged arm stood out against his red sweater.

PinesPlanter

Oh no! What happened?

You

He hurt himself when climbing a tree. But he’s adjusting quickly

Egghunter

I hope he gets well soon

DynamaxMcPines

At least he seems to be taking it well

You

He’s been trying to experiment on his cast since he got it. Everyone in the shack has to work in shifts to make sure he doesn’t hurt himself

EggHunter 

You can take a Ford out of his lab but you can’t take the lab out of a Ford

DynamaxMcPines

Since we’re sharing pictures of our partners, I got this beaut earlier:

It was a picture of Stanford, a different Stanford to yours thanks to the existence of the multiverse, he wore a light blue sweater vest and brown shirt underneath. His greying hair had been tied back into a ponytail that sat on his shoulder. He had been halfway through rolling his eyes when the picture had been taken. 

EggHunter

He looks so cute!

EdelwoodCookie

You say that about every Ford you see

EggHunter

Because it’s true!

DynamaxMcPines

It’s not Egg’s fault that he’s a man of culture

You

I agree.

EggHunter

See?

EdelwoodCookie

No need to be so defensive :P

LemonadeHolo

I see so many handsome owls in chat today, but we’re missing someone important!!

There was a brightly lit picture of a man who looked ever so similar to Stanford, except for a few small differences, the cleft of his chin was less deep, his smile more mischievous. The most telling difference between this man and your partner was the fact that he had five fingers on his hand instead of six. This was Stanley Pines, Stanford’s twin brother, at least this was a picture of a different multiverse version of him. 

He wore a light blue shirt and was looking over his shoulder towards the camera. He sat in front of an art desk, with many sketches and drawings strewn about it, his hands clumsily covered them from prying eyes. His long grey hair was tied up in a ponytail that lay slack on his back.

EggHunter

OMG he looks so cute!

DynmaxMcPines

Are those sketches for the next lil Stan chapter I spy?

LemonadeHolo

I’ll never tell!

As more and more comments began to flood in, a small smile crept over your face. These new people were rather strange, but looking at your partner and knowing the constant weirdness that followed him like a shadow, you knew that you were more than ready to handle them.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually finished the draft for this a while ago but never got arround to correcting it. But I'd like to thank my beta readers Redwoodroots and RationalMastermind for helping me get into the groove to finally finish this thing.


End file.
